The Bidding of Alice
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: The problem started with Sam's obsession over killing something—ANYTHING—with his new shotgun. The problem continued with them somehow developing an incestuous relationship. Now, Sam is obsessed with going after whoever poisoned them, and killing them with that gun. Wincest.


Title: The Bidding of Alice

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Wincest, and non-con SamXRuby

Chapter 1

**Summary: The problem started with Sam's obsession over killing something—ANYTHING—with his new shotgun. The problem continued with them somehow developing an incestuous relationship. Now, Sam is obsessed with going after whoever poisoned them, and killing them with that gun. Wincest.**

**I dreamt this up, but I'm gonna try and make more sense of this madness. I mean it, they made out and fucked in my dream! SQUEE! :D**

**NOTE: Haven't seen season 8 yet, so this is set after season 7, but not season 8, okay?**

.X.O.X.O.X.

_Open it up._ A voice coaxed in Sam's mind. He and Dean were stopped at a random gas station in a random place, and Dean was inside getting them food.

_Just a peak. Just a touch._ If only it were that simple and innocent.

_Dean won't see. _That's a lie. Dean would come out right as he took it out.

_It would be easy to take the gun and run. _No. Another lie. Sam tried to shut out the voice, but was similar to the one that told him drink a demon every single time he fought one. Damn it all to Hell…

He looked at the door of the station. Dean was still picking out what he wanted. Sam looked at his bag. He couldn't help himself. He opened it up and took out his gun. He caressed it, and his eyes made love to it. They were starting to wonder if the gun was a cursed object with how much Sam craved to hold it in his hands… to use it on someone, too.

The inside of gas station had people in it. Easy people to just pick off on after another.

_You could take a victim somewhere where he won't hear you shoot her off onto the person._ NO. He drew the line at killing civilians. This gun was special, though. He didn't understand why, but even though he wasn't holding the Colt in his hands right now, this gun somehow manages to kill things that normal guns don't. Dean has called Castiel on the matter several times before and he won't come down. He must be very busy. They thought he'd be safer with them, though, instead of running from Heaven all alone…

_You smell what I smell, Sammy? I smell __**that**__. _Sam's eyes flicked up to a dark corner of the gas station. A woman rounded that corner. He knew that scent. It was a demon. He swallowed hard, feeling thirsty as if he hadn't drank water in months. _Just a little sip. Dean won't know. It'll be okay. Big bro's busy getting food. Go slow… savor it. Take your time._ He pressed down hard on his pants-covered hard-on to release some of the pressure. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. All of his self control was lost.

Like a zombie, but much faster, he left the car, forgetting to put his gun away. He wanted that demon. He was going to slit her throat and do whatever he wanted. He had been clean for months, but this hunger couldn't be ignored or satiated by any substitutions.

_Good boy._

He rounded the corner and pinned her. He didn't even bother slitting her throat. He bit down hard on her neck and she screamed. He covered her mouth, muffling her screams. He heard his name being said over and over by the woman. How did she know him—oh wait… why _wouldn't_ she know of him? She's probably nobody special. With luck, this could be Meg he's killing. That would be a nice surprise…

He was nearly done drinking her when he chose to satiate another deep-seated need in him. That skirt was short enough to get under just by pulling her panties apart. He fucked into her, tearing her apart… ruining the demon, and the girl she was riding. She screamed louder. She even bit his hand, but it didn't do anything to stop him. He kept drinking her quickly while pounding her mercilessly. He didn't prep her. Hell, she was dry, too! He doesn't like it dry, but this burning lust brings out something evil in Sam that he had buried. He wanted those screams. He wanted her tears. He wanted these just as much as that gun called to him and the demon blood as well. All of these are a wretched aphrodisiac… singing the siren song that gets his heart pounding. It'd too much to refuse all at once.

The good voice in the back of his mind was silenced. Sam couldn't hear it saying,

_Stop! Leave her alone!_

_Walk away from this, it's not too late! _

_She'll die! There's a human in there!_

_God, Dean, PLEASE find me doing this! Stop me! Somebody!_

But, nobody ever did.

She bled down there, slicking it up for him as he fucked her. He finished drinking her, and released inside of her. He then tossed her aside onto the ground as if she were trash meant to be thrown away after use. With her last breath, she chuckled darkly and breathlessly. Panting quietly, she smiled darkly and whispered,

"I taught you well…" and then she passed away.

'I taught you well… what does _that_ mean?' Sam got curious about it. He looked at the things in her pockets to see who she was. His eyes widened. Ruby had gotten herself documentation for her new meat suit. How had she come back? Oh well… at least he had killed her again.

He wiped the blood off of his face on her clothes, and checked to make sure there was none on his shirt or pants. Surprisingly, there was no evidence of what he had done except for Ruby's corpse. He walked back to the impala and found Dean already sitting there waiting for him.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"I needed some air." Sam lied.

"Ah…" Dean drove them away from there. After a few minutes of pained silence and a certain… _look_ on Dean's face, Sam wondered if Dean knew what he had just done. The good voice in his mind nagged at him and screamed at him, bashing him from the inside out. It was painful, but he knew that deep down, he was satisfied and knew he'd do it again someday. That scared him more than he had been scared several months ago before he got clean the first and second times. He was much darker now.

"What food did you get for us?" Sam asked, needing to break the tension somehow.

"The usual stuff. Took a while because the cashier was old and hard of hearing. And I was behind several people in line. And I stopped to piss—"

"Too much info, dude. You didn't need to mention that part."

"You sure you only needed some air?" Dean glanced at him, but kept the look short since he was driving.

"Yeah… why? I thought we were past you being paranoid about me."

"No, we aren't. Especially since I found Alice out when I got back."

"…Alice?" Sam said. He looked a little worried now.

"That gun. You said you'd left it in the trunk, but I found it out in your seat. I've heard you talk to it. Dude, I get it. I talk to Baby too, but you're relationship with that gun is _really_ unhealthy."

"Did you feel anything?" Sam asked, wondering if it was just him.

"Feel what?"

"Anything… _strange_ after holding her…"

"Come to think of it, I suppose I did."

"Like?"

"Like _nothing_. Whatever thoughts came to my mind are staying to myself. Whatever came to my mind when I picked up… _Alice_…" he spat the name as if it were their worst, most-hated enemy. "Is none of your business. What about you? What do you think about?"

"Nothing good…"

"Same here. The gun gives off all _sorts_ of bad vibes, and it needs to be gotten rid of."

"No!" Sam said a little too quickly, unconsciously pulling his bag closer to him. "I mean… no, dude. It's useful… seriously."

"I know that look in your eyes, Sam. Feels like the demon blood all over again…"

"What?" what did he know? "Of COURSE not!"

"You're addicted, Sam. Hell, I felt a pang of that when I put it away. Almost wanted to keep it out. Felt like it had something to tell me. My mind's screaming at me right now… sure wish Cas would come analyze it for us. We might need to put it in a curse box or something."

Sam went silent, contemplating the next words he would say.

"I…" he had not idea what to say. He wish he could make himself stop feeling so dirty and wrong after the things he's done under that gun's influence. He needed it, though. The difference this time was that he knew he was keeping it for dark purposes, not to save others. He wanted to tell Dean… he wanted to tell him everything, but he kept it all bottled up inside, just like a Winchester typically would.

.X.O.X.O.X.

It was nightfall. The woman sat up, gasping for air. A man helped her to her feet.

"Alive and well. All of your blood is replenished," he said.

"I don't understand… why me?" she said.

"Just keep that gun influencing them. That's all you need to do," he said.

"Yes, My Lord."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I love where this is going :) Reviews for more, please!**


End file.
